


Про лампочку

by Werpanta



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werpanta/pseuds/Werpanta
Summary: Старый добрый боян про то, как меняют лампочку разные персонажи.





	Про лампочку

**Хэнк**  
Долго и матерясь ищет лампочку среди хлама. Находит одну в кладовке за ящиками, но она оказывается нерабочей. В процессе поисков натыкается на недопитую бутылку виски и допивает за успех и "чтоб не пропало", после чего искать становится сложнее. В конце концов находит рабочую лампочку в старой микроволновке, лёгким движением руки вкручивает в патрон, проверяет, выключает и с чувством выполненного долга заваливается спать.

 **Коннор**  
Изучает лампочку. Находит на ней все отметки, обозначения, сертификаты качества. Скачивает к ней инструкцию из интернета. Находит её недостаточно подробной и приступает к анализу сам. Через 0,042 секунды у него есть подробная трёхмерная схема лампочки, патрона, их соединения, проводки дома в целом и т.п. Этого всё ещё недостаточно, поэтому он облизывает лампочку. Увы, она из качественного стекла и анализируется плохо. Повторные попытки приводят к тому, что лампочка оказывается во рту целиком и, по понятным причинам, на этом исследование приходится приостановить. С мычанием: "Энг! Ммэ ушна поошь!!" — Коннор будит своего напарника и жестами объясняет ему, в чем дело. Переждав фейспалм, Коннор демонстрирует щенячие глаза, чего Хэнк не выдерживает, сгребает его в охапку и везёт к одному знакомому технику. Тот успокаивает, что этот случай в его практике далеко не первый, а в час ночи он ещё совсем не спал, достаёт лампочку, промывает ротовую полость и на прощание выдает методичку по технике безопасности в бытовых условиях. Тем не менее, лампочку дома вкручивает Хэнк.

 **Кара**  
— Кара, мне темно и страшно, — говорит Алиса.  
— Не переживай, милая, сейчас всё исправим, — успокаивает её Кара и бежит в ближайший магазин.  
Там она, за неимением наличных средств, устраивает небольшой отвлекающий погром, под прикрытием которого крадёт лампочку. Вернувшись домой, она обнаруживает, что свет в старом доме давно отключен за неуплату. Тогда она переодевается в тёмную одежду и прорезиненные сапоги, под покровом ночи влезает на соседский столб, подключается там к городской сети и бросает на свой участок времянку. Запитывает от неё домашнюю сеть, тушит небольшой пожар, произошедший в кухне из-за короткого замыкания и наконец зажигает в комнате Алисы свет.  
— Вот видишь, всё хорошо, дорогая. Я рядом — тебе нечего бояться.

 **Норт**  
Норт отказывается вкручивать всякие лампочки, мотивируя это тем, что андроиды и так прекрасно видят в темноте. А стараться ради каких-то кожаных ублюдков... Уговоры Джоша на неё не действуют, наоборот, диалог начинает медленно скатываться к драке.  
Но тут приходит Маркус и говорит, что ему здесь слишком темно, чтобы рисовать. Норт мигом вкручивает лампочку. Даже сразу пять, чтоб уж наверняка. И торжествующе улыбается Маркусу. Тот говорит: "Я знал, что могу на тебя положиться", — и сплетает их пальцы.

 **Саймон**  
Саймон бережно протирает лампочку, рисует на ней пальцем смайлик... потом солнышко... потом сердечко. Потом замечает невдалеке Маркуса, спешно протирает лампочку ещё раз, как будто там могли остаться компроментирующие следы, и при этом чуть не роняет её на пол. Залезает на стремянку, суётся в патрон, и тут оказывается, что он забыл выключить свет, и его бьёт током. Он падает со стремянки, чудом сберегая лампочку от встречи с полом, но знатно приложившись сам. Система от высокого напряжения выдаёт критическую ошибку и, понимая, что это конец, Саймон нарекает это жертвой во имя ~~Маркуса~~ общей цели и выключается почти счастливым. К моменту, когда система перезапускается, его находит Маркус и встревоженно хлопает по щекам. Обнаружив лидера в такой близости, Саймон мигом подрывается и снова взлетает на стремянку. К счастью, Маркус успевает щёлкнуть выключателем, поэтому в этот раз всё проходит гладко, и Саймон неслышно испаряется вместе со стремянкой, пока Маркус задумчиво щурится на свет.

 **Маркус**  
Маркус просто берёт лампочку в руку, и она загорается. Тогда он поднимает руку с лампочкой вверх и на манер Данко ведёт за собой андроидов на очередной бунт.


End file.
